clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ocean6100
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please feel free to leave me a message. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ocean6100! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 16:50, February 28, 2012 Hey ocean61000, this is historicalcp, and historicalcp is, me, Phineas99, remember? We are friends with icequix and many other penguins on cp, i just wanted to say hi and be more friends, remember that i am Phineas99 but my cp wikia name is Historicalcp, hope to see you on cp! -Historicalcp (AKA = Phineas99) RE:Wiki picture help. Hi Ocean, If i'm not wrong, you are talking about images with an Alpha channel (that their background receives the color of the object behind the image, and their background in the recent images page is liight blue), like this one. To create one, you need an image (or a screenshot- using the button Print Screen above Backspace). Then, you need an editing program, like GIMP or Photoshop (about Microsoft Paint- i'm not sure if it's possible). Because i do not have Photoshop i will give you the instructions for GIMP, but if you already have Photoshop, you can view the instructions for creating this in Photoshop [http://www.underwaterphotography.com/photoshop/photoshop/help.html Here]. So these are the steps: #Create a new file (File → New). Set the size you want for an image. #'For creating and alpha channel:' (pick one of the following 2 steps) ##Click Advanced Options, then click Fill With and choose Transparency, then click Ok ##Create a new file (after setting the size of the new image), then right click, and select Layer→ Transparency→ Add alpha channel. Then using (Ctrl+A) or picking a location with the "fuzzy select" tool, mark all the bakground (the fuzzy select tool is useful if you already added an image to the new file) and click Delete. Now you created an image with an Alpha channel! :) You can paste images to the file and remove their background, and add alpha channel to images you have already created as well. If these instructions does not help you, i can look for a video in youtube that shows how to do this as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Ocean, You can add the wiki's logo on your blogs, but i didn't quite understand the meaning of "digital design". 18:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reply to the last reply. :) Hi Ocean, Of course you can use the logo and editing it as it does not have any copyright. You can even create your own logo for the upcoming party this month [[Club Penguin Wiki:Logo Design|'Here']] (But hurry up, cause the contest will be closed in 2 days from now :). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 18:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Ocean, I'm glad you understood the idea of adding an Alpha channel in images to create transparency :) About your other question, you can upload images from one wiki to another, but please check the licensing of the image if it exist. If it does not appear, i recommend adding in the summary of the image the wiki it was taken from. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 17:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey1 Hi Ocean, Can i ask fo what purpose and for what wiki you wanted to add the images? If you can add a link to the wiki that will be swell. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 14:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: You need to give credit on each picture you use, that means you have to say This picture is from the Club Penguin Wiki on the blog. You have to do it under CC-BY-SA, if you just use the picture and put a link somewhere, this is not properly crediting us. Thank you for your co-operation. Hi Hi Ocean, To answear your question, editing other user's userpages is not very common. In many ways it is not very acceptable either. Most of teh edits are done to revert vandalism or spamming, but again, without the user's premission it isn't done so often. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ocean, Thanks for reporting me about the pages, i blocked this fellow. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:More picture help. Hi Ocean, First of all i take a screenshot of the image i want- in this case the- of the Sky Gown. I open it with GIMP, then crop the image to the size i want. Now, i right-click anywhere on the image, select "layer '→''' Transparency →''' Add alpha channel''". Then i'm able to select the white background, and once deleting it, there will be an empty background, with opacity of 0%. It will get the color of the object below the image, such as an infobox in the wiki, or any other thing. '''P.S. You can also change the opacity of colors, in order to make them partly-transparent, so the color you get will be, for example, 40% of the color of the image, and 60% of the background below it, but in CP screenshots for use in the wiki, it isnt very helpful, as it actually changes the image itself. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Even MORE picture help. XD Hi Ocean, An easy way for taking these screenshots is by going to the .swf file of the image, and you will be able to view the whole image by following the instructions here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hiya Choco! Well if you plan on using Photoshop then I can be of some assistance, since that's what I use. Try finding some sites that have cut outs for you to download (it shouldn't take up that much space). Whenever I make a custom penguin I always find the warp option under transform to be helpful. I also hold down the Shift key when sizing things down with transform. Those are the only tips I can think of at the moment but if you have any questions you can ask. Choco Late9 16:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) REThanks! Lol you're welcome. And yes I mean Adobe Photoshop, but I never heard of Adobe Photoshop Elements so I wouldn't know if it would work the same. As for the cut outs, you could try here by either downloading the latest file or just finding the items you want to use. Choco Late9 17:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Even more picture help... Lol I don't mind getting questions, but as for your current question, I'm not quite sure what your trying to figure out. Choco Late9 20:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Clarification I'm going to take it that your making customs in some form of Photoshop. Anyways, if you have two separate images open and want one in the same file as the other, then you can use the marquee tools to copy one image and then paste it in the same file as the other. Hopefully I'm explaining the problem you're having correctly. Choco Late9 21:17, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Custom penguin tips? Hi Ocean6100, Glad to see that you're interested in graphics design! To make custom penguins, I highly recommend you to download the newest version of club penguin cut outs. (Don't worry, I downloaded this too and it was virus-free). You would find lots of useful graphics amd cut outs of penguins and items in the package, which would assist you in the making of custom penguins. If you have any more questions, just ask me and I would be glad to help :) -- Dps04talk 02:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I see you need help with custom penguins. First of all, you need Paint.NET. Download it. Once you have it, go to clubpenguincutouts.com There you can get loads of images for your penguin. First of all, go to the penguins section, find your penguin and paste it into Paint.net. Here's a tip. ALWAYS start with the body item, otherwise it overlays. Now find the body item you want, copy it. Do not paste it normally into Paint.net otherwise it overlaps. What you want to do, is to get it into the same layer. Press Ctrl+Shift+V to paste it into the layer, or just go to Edit>Paste into new layer. Keep on doing that with the rest of the items. Once your done, you'll need to flatten it. Press Ctrl+Shift+F. It adjusts it. Then save it, but DO NOT save as pdn. Once your in save as, click the arrow and select PNG. To edit the color of the penguin, use magic wand, select the part you want to change color then Ctrl+U. Drag the FIRST ARROW to change the color. Hope this helped. (SprintAquaSnow (talk) 10:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Mountain717 is in the cp mag!He is under the C.P.T.V (C.P.T.V is if a mod has seen you in one of the mag items) *UPDATE Hi it dose not show a pic of him it just shows his name sorry Chat Hi Ocean6100, Please Come on Chat! i need to talk to you ;), Bsyew Talk News 00:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well First of all You are a excellent Editor! So i wanted to ask you how you make custom penguins and How you make your pictures? And By the way I would like to present you a award: Bsyew Talk News 00:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) PS:Why cant you come on chat? RE:Article Question Hi Ocean, Pengs4all added this detail in August. I asked him for the source of this info, but he never responded, so meanwhile, i'll just remove the unconfirmed name frorm the infobox. Thanks for contacing, Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question about an article. Hi Ocean, I don't know about an item with this name. I also checked the JSON page for clothing items, but it seems an item like this doesn't exist- sorry for disappointin. P.S. great work with the galleries and articles! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, when i think of it- the Ski Goggles looks kinda like Rory's glassess, so perhaps it's the closest thing for now. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question about pictures. Hi Ocean, I'm not quite sure about what images you are talking about- is it galleries of item articles, or a page with custom player card images? Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi Ocean, In order to take these screenshots, i use a CPPS, first of all, mainly as i'm a non-member, but also as it's great for unreleased, bait or unlockable items, that are commonly impossible to obtain. The CPPS i use is called "CPYS" (but note that some of its items are customized, and are not real items. I first change some values in the "Developer Tools" (F12), in order to be able to zoom in with my mouse scroll. I change the next line: Into: This is because this is my screen size in pixels, and i want the window to be as big as possible, for large images. If your screen size is different, you can just change the widht and height values. For screenshots, i recommend using the Boiler Room, as you can go to the top left corner where there is white BG, and zoom in a lot. For removing the BG, you can read this page to see how to add Alpha Channel and remove the BG. To add the shadow (this step is optional; but anyway, i dont delete the shadow while removing the BG), i select the area, paint it in black, and delete it, while the "eraser" tool value is set to "60%, or by deleting the area, and while it is still selected, i paint in black using the Pencil ool, but with 40% opacity. I hope this helps. If you have more questions, please feel free to ask. Penguin-Pal (talk) 22:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) InfoBoxes and Transparent Backgrounds I saw a lot of users with Infoboxes and some photos with transparent backgrounds..how do you make Infoboxes and transparent backgrounds?--User:Greeny356 teh epic won. (talk) 02:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. sorry for missing your user talk Oh, thank you! :) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Ocean6100! The problem is fixed! Thanks!- RE:RE:Infoboxes and Transparent Pictures Hello Ocean6100 exactly how do you make one?(Sorry if this bugs you)--User:Greeny356 teh epic won.File:Penguin_3!.png (talk) 03:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thank you for telling me this! :) - ShrimpPin 18:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Oops,I used GIMP--User:Greeny356 teh epic won.File:Penguin_3!.png (talk) 21:07, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Saving Pictures I have made a transparent picture but..how can I save it?Whenever I try to paste in in like another painting program the picture I made doesn;t show--User:Greeny356 teh epic won. (talk) 21:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC) COME HERE Hello ocean i think ya know me form cp ;) but can ya please come here http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ? Congratulations! I saw that your igloo was on the "Featured Igloos" section of the Club Penguin Fun Stuff, so I came here to say CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!! :D:D Thanks and have a nice time decorating your igloo- RE:Question about word Graphics Thanks for your Niceness :), Anyway I acctualy did not make it. One of my Good friends, From Club Penguin Times, Helped me make the logo. I just did a few color tweaks and added it to The Theme Designer. Make sure to ask him. He is great at it! Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 00:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Exciting News Not sure if you've seen it yet, but when I was looking across the featured igloos, I saw someing that you might find interesting... I think your igloo is on the featured igloo part of the official Club Penguin Blog! From, 123kitten1 RE:Custom Penguin Help Hi Ocean6100, First of all, sorry for the late reply. As for how to fit body items on penguins, this is really a tough thing for me too. What I'll often try to do is, instead of finding a piece of clothing to fit on a penguin, I would rather find a penguin that already has the clothing worn on it. This would save some time. Of course, in quite a lot of cases, where I can't find a penguin wearing the clothing I wanted it to wear, chances are, you have to fit them on your own. I know this is a tedious task, but I don't think there is any shortcut to it. (If there is any, please tell me :P) -- Dps04talk 12:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I saw your igloo on the featured igloo in CP's Website, so congratulations :) Batreeqah Party Templates Hi Ocean6100, Can you add these templates to your userpage. Thanks! Come to the chat Come to the chat your friend ;) Thank You!!! You did so good with my penguin cut-out, I know its not a big deal for you, but I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you!!! Sniffybear2 (talk) 01:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Picking up Messages Hi, Ocean! Those pictures, like "You've found a _____. Would You Like to pick it up" are not exactly necessary, if you want, you can add them. There's no problem in adding one. Thanks- RE: Hey Ocean6100!, CPChatBot is currently away since were adding a few exciting commands! There is a few glitches and I will tell you when it returns. Anymore Questions with the Chatbot you are free to come on chat! Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 01:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS CONGRATULATIONS MAN I WAS LOOKING AT CPS FUN STUFF PAGE AND I SAW THAT U TOOK FIRST PLACE AT THE Featured Igloos SO AGAIN CONGRATULATIONS! Reply: Question About Body Items I got it from this penguin from CP Official Cut-Outs... (Image Will Be Uploaded Later, Gotta Go School) Tyger5000- Thanks for the Images Hey Ocean, I just wanted to thank you for uploading all those images for item galleries. It helps a lot. But I guess that's why you won Penguin of the Month. ;) Your work is really appreciated, thanks. -- 00:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi Ocean6100, Thanks for your message. I banned the guy for a week :) -- Dps04talk 10:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) A Question What software do you use to take pictures of your screen? Kreator808~~ Screenshots Reply Thanks Ocean6100! This really helps! Kreator~~ Vicyorus Hey, how much until I can chat again? Thanks! Congratulations and thanks :) User:Historicalcp Hey Ocean, its me Phineas99, Mordecai or Historicalcp again, thanks for you know, congratulating me to be a part of the CP Memories Tracking Team, and I would like to say "Congratulations" because you are the Penguin "Crab" of the Month of November actually, and you are a Chat Moderator, however, I know this is late but, oh well...Anyways, hope to see you soon! ~~Best Fishes~~ Dear Ocean, I wanted to thank you for costom making my player card. You are the best!!!!! -Michaelmrox (Bluebeak123) Can you do the same thing that you did to my other player card (Michaelmrox custom edited-1.png) to my other Player Card here is the photo: Other Player Card.png. You are the best penguin ever Michaelmrox Please Help Ocean Ocean I really like my photo that you gave me but I noticed on the arm that there was some Dark blue on it not Aqua. I was wondering if you could fix that and tell me how you did that. Please help me and can you do it to the one with the Dupstep Puffle aswell? -Michaelmrox Like it? do i like it????!!!! I ... LIVE IT :D thanks :D Your Friend ¬.¬ I dont like it.....I love it. Thank you so much and thanks for telling me how to do it. I want the picture of my player card costom edited that you made for me for my infobox photo but it wont go on! Ive asked other people to help but they wont! Please help me put it on my player card! Thanks! I just wanna say thanks for the custom penguin! Dogkid1 (talk) 01:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 01:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Did you lock my Profile so that I can't even edit it? RE:A vandal. H Ocean, Thanks for letting me know about that vandal, and reverting his edits. Fortunetely, he stopped vandalising. If he'll keep spamming/ vandalising pages, he'll be blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :BTW, epic avatar! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can please make me a Custom Penguin for me like this *Face-Hawkeye Glasses *Feet-Black Checkered Shoes *Hand-Red Keytar *Head-4th Year Anniversay Party *Neck-Necklace2 *any color *any pose Thanks if u make it.It would mean alot to me If u r done just send a message to me in the User:Luxray1004 User:Luxray1004 here Ocean 6100 Body Item-Black Hoodie and Actually no Neck Item so you can do it now just send me the pic to me in my mail Ocean 6100 can u make One for my little bro he is in love with Club Penguin *Body-Green Hoodie *Face-3D Glasses *Feet-Orange Sneakers *Hair-Firestriker *Neck-The Card Jitsu Amulet *color Brown *any Pose *Put Flare the Puffle Thanks if you do it. It would mean alot to my Bro Just send it to User:Luxray1004 Custom Penguin Hey Ocean 6100 this is my last request for the custom penguin *Body-Hip Hop Hoodie *Face-3D Glasses *Feet-Black Checkered Shoes *Puffle-Flare *Hand-Red Keytar *Head-4th Year Party Hat *Logo-Herbert Logo *Color-Brown *Also can you make me stand next to Herbert *Also you should make a page of making custom penguins it would be cool User:Ocean6100 my color I want is Brown send it to my mail at User:Luxray1004 Custom Avatar Hi!I like your christmas Avatar!Well.I heard you made some penguin avatars...Can you make one for my Christmas outfit?Thanks!(Note:I want just like you Picture..Don't forget to write Ozann2) new me.png|Me in Xmas! :P Custom Thanks!also thanks for adding the bag :) Avatar Yo Ocean i would like you to make me an avatar/icon here are the items Head item : Epf Earpiece Face Item : Ninja Mask Neck Item : Amulet Body Item : Pitch Perfect Shirt Hand Item : [Boombox Text should be Samsungs3 ok ? Arsenalist 123kitten1's custom penguin *Head Item: Gigantic St. Patricks day hat *Neck Item: Amulet *Body Item: Pitch Perfect Shirt *Feet Item: Anti-Lava Boots (Optional-You don't have to put this on) *Color: Red mail it to User:123kitten1 Last Custom Penguin for Luxray1004 Hey Ocean 6100 this is my last request for the custom penguin to User:Luxray1004 *Body-Hip Hop Hoodie *Face-3D Glasses *Feet-Black Checkered Shoes *Puffle-Flare *Hand-Red Keytar *Head-4th Year Party Hat *Logo-Herbert Logo *Color-Brown *Also can you make me stand next to Herbert Also you should make a page of making custom penguins it would be cool User:Ocean6100 my color I want is Brown send it to my mail at User:Luxray1004 Custom Penguin Hi Ocean6100 I'd like custom penguin Here are the items : Face Item : Ninja Mask Neck Item : Amulet Body Item : Pitch Perfect Shirt Head Item : EPF Earpiece I want the same pose you did for artantic Arsenal55702 Sorry Hey Ocean sorry but I can add the avatar you made I can but it as my avatar because its more then 500KB well sorry but I love the avatar you created thanks. Razaq1 (talk) Custom Penguin Hi ocean can you make me a custom penguin with the following things?: Color:Brown Head:Santa Hat Face:None Neck:Gray Big Scarf(The Scarf in the catalog) Body:Holiday lights Feet:Green Light Up Shoes BackGround:Cookie Workshop Name and Glownname:Vikey3067,Muticolor Thx Ocean Thanks Thx Ocean,it looks great! The Party Starts With Me = Hey its Razaq1 = = Hello = Hey Ocean its me Razaq1. You know the avatar you created for me can you put this bg please I just want to see how it looks. Razaq1 (talk) Hey I'm on chat but your away! Request! Hi Ocean! Could you do me a favor? Can you make the buildings from the Plaza during the Marvel Superhero Takeover into cut-outs please? I really need them! Thanks, ~Kreator. dude Dude that thing you said about the coffee shop on the hoiday party 2012 is worng. thats the bakery thats near the snow forts. just to let you know. Pixel Penguin Hey, Ocean, just to let you know that your Pixel Penguin is ready. ;) Waddles61220CP (talk) 08:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) You're Welcome Glad you like it. :) Waddles61220CP (talk) 15:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Present ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:04, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Merry Christmas Ocean! Pj Monster 1 CP (talk) 18:05, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. Phineas99 wishes Merry Christmas to you! User:Historicalcp, ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Ocean! Thanks for all the great fun we had in all year, hope we get even more fun and new adventures in next year in 2013! Thanks for everything friend :-) Here is a special present I made just for you for this Holiday Season, hope you like it and enjoy it! Merry Christmas Ocean6100! =D =D =D Merry Christmas http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/randomnessness/images/4/41/Merry_Christmas_Postcard.PNG Hiya Hi Ocean, I see you asked me in chat what my name Dps stands for, and sorry I was away for that while and couldn't answer your question. Anyway, Dps actually has something to do with the primary school I once studied at, and 04 was my "class number" in that school (dunno if you have such a thing in schools in other countries :P). Hope this helps :D -- Dps04talk 17:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! We wish you a happy new year! -- Dps04talk 05:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Request for Custom Penguins IM THE DICTATOR OF CLUB PENGUIN WIKIAKing Eraserheads (talk) 01:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot! :D Hi Ocean6100! thanks a loooot for the custom penguin!seriously! it is perfect! you're the best! happy new year! Best Fishes! --Carlos Mtz2 was here! :D 05:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin Well then, I have an idea. Head Item-Gigantic St. Patrick's Hat Face Item- Mission 11 goggles Body Item- Deflection Vest Feet Item- Anti-Lava Boots ~123kitten1 P.S. Happy new year! ---------------------------------- Thanks! Thank you for my custom penguin. It is very good. I would rate it 9/10. ~Agent Kitten Custom Penguin Can I have a custom penguin looking forward? No Background please. Here is the pic: Thanks, Custom Penguin It's awesome. I love the graphical look. Can I have a second one too? Can it be posing like this, but with different items (same like before)? http://mario86385clubpenguincheatsforever.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/penguin16321.png?w=551 Thanks, Wiki Hi Ocean6100, Would you like to join my Wiki and become Admin and Rollback? I need users. So here's the link http://pufflescp.wikia.com/wiki/Puffles_Wiki Enjoy your stay and please edit. Happy New Year from Phineas99 your friend Phineas99 hey there Ocean! Happy New Year! I know it was a little late, I didn't have enough time so sorry, anyways, as a gift, here is something I made for you, hope you love it :-) Happy New Year Ocean, hope we have new adventures in 2013 :-) Wikia Chat Wanna go on the Pufflescp Wiki Chat now? Chat I might program out the bad words. And, we don't have a Chat Bot. I don't know how to program it. Can you ask the Wikia support or people who work with the bots to make bot for us? Thanks, Chat Words I am done with the software programming for the bad words to be taken out. RESPECT Custom Penguin Hey , dude i'd like you to make me a costum penguin . If you can or not . So the Items are . Face Item : Ninja Mask Head Item : EPF Earpiece Body Item : Puffle Flame Hoodie Next Item : Amulet Hand Item : Friendship Bracelet Color : Brown I hope you could to it ;) '--Arsenal55702 (talk) 15:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC)' Help! User:Historicalcp, hey there ocean! Its really good to see you again! I need help please! Someone vandalized my blog page on my userpage, it said something about blobs20131 which it might be a hacker of CP Wikia, you can also search that on Google! Can you help me and undo my blog page please? I don't know how to, thank you! Custom Penguin Hey Dude. I like how you did those custom penguins for other penguins. Maybe you can do me one, Becuase Im TERRIBLE! Please include these items Head: The Spikester Face: Red Sunglasses Body: Red Shorts Hand: Black Electric Guitar Feet: Blue Sneakers RE:Custom Penguin Hey! Just wondering if you can change the items to this? Well, if you go to my User, you can see my Head and Hair! But here is the rest Hand: Black Electric Guitar Body: Pitch Perfect Shirt Feet: Red Sneakers Thanks! Penguin Frost (talk) 19:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Shadows60 Custom Penguin Remember how you made me that custom Penguin? Can you make me the same one for my avatar, because when I shrunk mine. It was bad quality. Please do it in HD. Thanks, Hey ocean! can you do me a custom penguin? If you can, here's the clothing I would like... head: The Adventurer face: nothing neck: Toothy Necklace body: Watermelon Jungle Clothing hand: Hawkeye Quiver & Bow feet: Geta Sandals background: Cadence Background logo: normal CP logo color: Aqua pics: The Adventurer: Toothy Necklace: Watermelon Jungle Clothing: Hawkeye Quiver & Bow: Geta Sandals: Cadence Background: normal CP logo: Avatar I mean, I did not ask you for another Penguin. And second, any size works (just to fit the avatar box). Thanks, Two Things hi there Ocean,i want to ask you something What do you use to make avatars and can you link me the page to download free? thx Vikey3067 Custom Penguin If your still making them, could you make mine? *Pin- First Aid Pin *Head- The Side Swept *Face- Red Sunglasses *Body- Flame Puffle Hoodie *Hand- Leather Watch *Feet- Red Untied Sneakers *Background- Stadium (Football Field) Pose- Cadence Homepage ~WikiaMaster123 --WikiaMaster123 (talk) 23:53, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Award Chat Could you meet me on chat? There's something I need to discuss with you. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 19:14, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin. Hi Ocean6100! I was wondering if you ever wanted to work in my blog. I am needing some more authors and i would be glad to have you join :) If you cant that is okay but if you do however if you see me in chat you can ask me and i will give you some more information! Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 23:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Me new Hi me new and if you know Luxray1004 he is my brother and he told me is that you make penguins so can you make me one *Head-White Pirate Bandana *Face-Lava Mask *Neck-Tie *Body-Red Hockey Jersey *Feet-Purple Kicks and in the BG I want all mascots and I want them to look cool with Dubstep and Flare there thx send it to mail at User:Sceptile1001 I understand if you can after the party that will be awsome Sceptile1001 Talk News , January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ocean. If been getting people teelin me about youre custom penguin mkaing skill and how i should get one. So when u have the time can u make one? thx! Hunjo11 (Talk) Custom Penguin Ok Ocean! Thanks for your consideration! If you have the time (i know you're a busy person) try and make it look something like this. Thx for your help! Custom Penguin Order Please can you do a custom penguin of my penguin also pose Current Outfit-Guinydyl.jpg|Use the items in this photo|link=User:Guinydyl New Beak Rookie.png|Use this pose From Orange Puffle Lover or would you like to Talk to the puffle? RE:Vandalism Hi Ocean, Thank you for your message, i made sure to ban and warn him. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:47, January 30, 2013 (UTC) 6 Requests Hi Ocean Can You Make Me Avatars Plz. Here They Are: Thx The Party Starts With Me! You'z Been 1joshuaruled! Hi Ocean6100! I see you've fallen for one of my pranks. So take this template. It's code is IzBeen1joshuaruled. -- Ooga booga! Me 1joshuarules. You contact me here. Grub! 20:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The Ocean Sunset Hi Ocean, I saw the edit you made in The Ocean Sunset. Thought it's quite cool there is an item with your user name XP Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Old sigs (and other head items) icons Hi Ocean, When updating the infobox of a wig to the new style, please add the former image to the gallery. Thank you for your attention. Have a nice day, happy editing and waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D Custom Penguin Order Could you make a custom penguin of the picture below? Any pose will do. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 20:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) A Request Hi Ocean6100! I see you've been making custom penguins, and I was wondering, could you make one for me? -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 21:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your Custom Thanks for the custom, it looks great! Re:About Custom Sure thing. I'd like a penguin that looks like this: In a pose like Cadence in this picture <-- Do you think can do that? -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 21:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Custom Okay, you can choose a pose. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 21:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey ocean, i want a costume penguin. Hey Ocean, will you make a custom penguin for me? ~ <3 Meep52 Custom Penguin Hey thanks a lot for the custom penguin, its awesome!!!! Jeserator (talk) 22:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm guessing your doing custom penguins again. If so, do mine please. --WikiaMaster123 (talk) 23:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Login Screens There's a new login screen. :D Custom Penguin Hey, thanks for the custom, I see it's not your best work but, I appreciate it! =D